Accidentally In Love
by RylanRose
Summary: After an accident, Chuck finds living extremely difficult, but must push on with life, only to find that the past doesn't hold the truth that he once believed. Set after 2.14. Main pairing: Chuck/Blair.
1. The Mean Reds

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Gossip Girl and I am by no means affiliated with it or its characters. The only connection I have to it is my insane obsession. I also own nothing related to Breakfast at Tiffany's.

* * *

**Author's Note:** All right, so this is the new story I've decided to work on while my laptop gets worked on. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Summary**: Preceding his father's death, Chuck Bass finds life hard to handle, but after an accident, he finds it impossibly difficult to continue living and loving life as he used to. Yet when his past comes back to haunt him, he rediscovers the person he once was. Eventually, Chuck is forced to remain the boy he always was or become the man he was always destined to be.

* * *

_And Without Further Ado…_

_

* * *

_

**Accidentally In Love**

**

* * *

**

_"The most wonderful of all things in life is the discovery of another human being with whom one's relationship has a growing depth, beauty and joy as the years increase. This inner progressiveness of love between two human beings is a most marvelous thing; it cannot be found by looking for it or by passionately wishing for it. It is a sort of divine accident, and the most wonderful of all things in life."_

_- Sir Hugh Walpole_

_

* * *

_

It was nearly impossible for him to grasp the concept that his father was gone. Bart Bass was a man that nobody believed could be beaten, the Devil incarnate. But yet, all it took was a simple accident, and the man who once stood skyscraper's tall was knocked down. Chuck didn't want to grasp that concept; he couldn't.

Returning from Bangkok had been a mistake; letting his Uncle bring him back from his blissfully ignorant haven was incredibly stupid of him. But here he was, back in the city he once claimed to be the best city in the world, yet, all it was now was a horrible reminder of what had once been. Still, he could picture that he wasn't there if he closed his eyes and let the cool air hit his cheeks as he stood on the edge of the rooftop.

There was the faint sound of a door opening followed by a loud call of his name, causing him to turn his head and look at his Uncle Jack being reprimanded by the one and only Blair Waldorf.  
**"**Chuck. Come away from there. Let's go down and join the party," his Uncle coaxed, trying to seem as if his nephew standing on the ledge of a building wasn't that big of a deal.  
Chuck's face was blank as he answered, swinging the bottle of alcohol in his hand, "I was at the party. I'm not really that into it."  
Jackseemed almost irritated by his statement, as if he really just wanted to return to the party and pretend that he had never come up here;"Chuck, your father wouldn't have wanted this."  
He laughed at that statement. Like Jack actually cared enough about him or his father to actually know what Bart would have wanted for his own son.

"Dear old Dad? Unfortunately all I know is what he didn't want. Which is me. I'm Chuck Bass!"

He paused and looked down at the ground in the alleyway that seemed so far away, "no one cares."  
" I do. Don't you understand? I'll always be here. I don't want you going anywhere. I couldn't bear it. So whatever you want to do to yourself, please don't do it to me. Please," the brunette pleaded with him, fear heavy in her eyes.

Chuck stared at her for a few moments, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Blair reached her hand out to him with a nod. The bottle of alcohol fell out of his hand and shattered in the alleyway below as Chuck reached for her hand; he loved this girl, there was no doubt about it. But as his hand grasped hers and he started to get down, he wobbled slightly and he felt her grip tighter. Slowly he made it down the ledge and Chuck stared deep into Blair's eyes, ready to open his mouth and tell her the realization he had come to when suddenly he was holding tightly onto her wrists as she dangled against the side of the building. It amazed him how quickly tears could spring to a girl's eyes, but there they were, streaming down Blair's face as she begged him not to let her fall.

"Chuck, please," she pleaded, her nails digging into his skin, "just pull me up and I promise we will have more sex than you could even dream of. Just don't let me fall."

As much as he tried to contain it, a small chuckle fell from his lips at her remark and slowly he started to pull her up.

"CHUCK!"

Turning his head at the distant voice, he felt his grip loosen slightly and the next thing he knew Blair had slipped out of his hands. His eyes widened as he watched, almost as if in slow motion, the brunette fall, calling his name, with an almost sickening crack against the pavement below. It took a few moments, but his reaction came.

"BLAIR," he called out as he started to climb back up onto the ledge ready to go after her.

But the next thing he knew, there was a strong pair of arms around his waist pulling him away.

"You can't help her now Chuck, there's nothing you can do," Jack called out over Chuck's persistent callings for Blair.

He was kicking and tugging at his Uncle, crying for him to let him go, tracks of tears on his face. But it was hopeless…for both Chuck and Blair.

* * *

Dark brown eyes stared stony faced out the rain covered window in the limo. He was half aware of the continuous sniffling of the blond beside him. He felt a slight jerk signaling that they were at the church, but he remained in the leather seat. A hand touched his arm and he looked over, his blood shot eyes meeting Serena's own. She didn't have to speak; he knew he had to follow her out of the limo. And he did.

Chuck climbed the never ending steps into the very same church that held his own father's funeral not three months ago. He took the long walk down the aisle into the front pew, sinking into a seat in between Serena and Nate staring at the closed casket looming in front of him. He could sense Eric, Jenny, and Dan's presence behind him. From what he had seen, the entire senior class at Constance Billiard and St. Jude's had shown up. Even Lord Marcus had the nerve to show up with his mother. But Chuck didn't have the effort to confront him.

He was too tired from the past month of searching for her body. Chuck himself had spent nearly two days with the police going over what had happened on the roof, and trying to explain that he didn't know what happened to the brunette's body; the last thing he could remember was seeing it hit the pavement. After that he called the cops, and waited at the front of Victrola keeping everyone from going in the alleyway, only to find that when he showed the police where she had fallen there was nothing. So, after realizing that he did in fact know nothing, sent out a search, but they doubted that she had survived the fall so they had suggested they hold a funeral for her anyway. And the date of the funeral had actually come.

The church, filled with whispers, fell silent as a sobbing Eleanor came in, supported by Cyrus and Serena's ex boyfriend Aaron. Harold followed behind her, holding on tightly to his boyfriend Roman. He seemed pale and ready to loose it at any moment. Chuck's eyes quickly found the floor so he wouldn't have to see Blair's parents as the service started.

The words fell upon deaf ears, and all he could hope was that this would end soon, but he came slamming back into reality when a slender hand grabbed onto his tightly. Serena wasn't look at him, but he could feel her shaking with sobs and he tried to muster a light squeeze to reassure her, but found that he could find no reassurance.

Chuck followed them to the spot that had been picked out for her grave and he stood, with no umbrella feeling the drops hit his head as another sermon was said. Then people lined up to place roses on top of her white casket and then head off to the gathering at the Waldorf's penthouse after. He made sure he was the last in the line, and instead of placing a rose on the casket, he placed a bouquet of hydrangeas and then stood there. He wasn't sure how long he stood there staring at what he knew was an empty casket, but by the time he realized that he hadn't moved, the sun had already disappeared and he had promised Nate and Serena an appearance at the gathering afterwards, so he headed over to the Waldorf penthouse.

It seemed to him that the crowd had thinned down to close friends and family. He saw Eleanor and Harold in the parlor, entertaining their guests, trying to keep their minds from the though of what had just happened. Lily stood with Rufus and Cyrus, looking rather uncomfortable standing beside the tiny smiling man. Eric and Jenny stood with Dan near the stair case. Dan was the first to see him and he nudged Eric who looked over. Seeing his step brother look at him with sympathetic eyes twisted Chuck's insides.

"Serena and Nate are upstairs, they're waiting for you," he said quietly, and Chuck slowly nodded and climbed the staircase slowly. The door was cracked open and he could hear two soft voices coming from inside.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to shop for a headband without thinking of her," Serena said.

"Blair was the queen of that accessory," Nate said, and a small smile could be heard in his voice.

"It just doesn't seem right that she isn't here," the blond choked, tears springing to her eyes, and Nate immediately jumped into action, pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair softly.

Chuck chose that moment to enter, and he watched as his two best friends quickly pulled away, Serena wiping at her eyes.

"How poetic," Chuck said, speaking for the first time that day, "you two rekindling your love now that the real road block is truly out of the way."

"Hey," Nate said, "there's no reason to be mean Chuck. You aren't the only one hurting."

"Sorry," he said placidly, "I'm just a little on edge."

Serena came over and placed a hand comfortingly on his back, "it's understandable."

She swallowed when he didn't answer and went over to the desk where a DVD box sat, "I asked Eleanor earlier. We're allowed to stay over the night. I figured we could watch Breakfast at Tiffany's."

With a nod from both of the guys, jackets and shoes were pulled off as the movie was put in and the three of them piled onto the bed. Chuck sucking in a breath as the strong scent of Blair washed over him. For the second time that day, he felt Serena take his hand, but he turned his eyes to the opening credits of the movie. They watched and one by one they drifted off into a restless sleep, the only one to make it through the whole movie was Chuck.

_Paul: I love you._

_Holly: So what._

_Paul: So what? So plenty! I love you, you belong to me!_

_Holly: No. People don't belong to people._

_Paul: Of course they do!_

_Holly: I'll never let ANYBODY put me in a cage._

_Paul: I don't want to put you in a cage, I want to love you! _

_Paul: You know what's wrong with you, Miss Whoever-you-are? You're chicken, you've got no guts. You're afraid to stick out your chin and say, "Okay, life's a fact, people do fall in love, people do belong to each other, because that's the only chance anybody's got for real happiness." You call yourself a free spirit, a "wild thing," and you're terrified somebody's gonna stick you in a cage. Well baby, you're already in that cage. You built it yourself. And it's not bounded in the west by Tulip, Texas, or in the east by Somali-land. It's wherever you go. Because no matter where you run, you just end up running into yourself._

It may have been the lack of sleep, but for a moment Chuck felt that he was having a conversation with Blair. But she was Paul and he was Holly…and she was dead right. Before he could figure out what was happening he had drifted off to sleep.

In his dream he was with Blair, alone, riding down Fifth Avenue in his limo. He felt the same weariness that he did in real life, but it felt a little lighter because he was staring at a living, breathing Blair. Her hand reached over and stroked his forehead gently, "do you have mean reds Chuck?"

He stared at her for a few moments, "the mean reds," he asked confused.

She huffed slightly irritated, "did you ever actually pay attention to Holly Golightly? And not her body," she added quickly.

He smirked for a moment but shook his head, "just explain to me what the mean reds are so I don't have to watch that infernal movie again."

"The mean reds are horrible. Suddenly you're afraid and you don't know what you're afraid of," Blair quoted, and then paused, "you have the mean reds don't you Chuck?"

There was a sudden shaken and he woke with a start to see Serena and Nate looking at him concerned.

"Are you okay," they asked in unison.

"You were shaking in your sleep," Serena said, worry written all over her face.

He rubbed his eyes and nodded slowly, "yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing that either of you should be bothered by."

Chuck looked over at the TV and registered that it was the DVD movie and that they had in fact watched Breakfast at Tiffany's. He looked back at them and sighed, "you know what, I think I'm going to go."

He got off of the bed, desperate to get away from everything that reminded him of Blair, but a hand quickly stopped him and he looked back to see Serena holding onto him.

"Don't go," she whispered, and he was forced to look down.

He needed out of here; Chuck wanted away, he wanted to forget the pain.

"Yeah man," Nate said, "we need to stick together. All of us. Friends."

Chuck bit his tongue for a moment; he needed to say something hurtful, something that they would let him go for saying.

"Friends," he said coldly, "friends?"

His gaze quickly turned to one that was seething towards them, "we aren't friends."

Chuck moved quickly to grab his shoes and coat as he moved towards the door, feeling their stunned eyes on him. As he wrenched the door open he looked back at them, "face it. Without Blair…we aren't friends."

With those words he was gone and out of the now empty penthouse and onto the sunrise lit damp streets of New York. A cold chill took over him the moment he stepped out the door and he looked up towards the windows of the Waldorf penthouse.

"Yes Blair," he murmured, "I do have the mean reds."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1) Depressing first chapter, I know. But bear with me…they will get better. Maybe not right away, but there is hope trust me.

2) The quotes used are obviously from Breakfast at Tiffany's and if you haven't seen that movie I recommend it because it is amazing.

3) Upcoming: Things move farther into the future, you'll get to find out what happened to Chuck and Serena and Nate. Plus, all the blanks from the night on the roof will be filled in: how exactly did Blair fall over the edge and what happened to her body?


	2. Speeding Cars

"_Better never to have met you in my dream than to wake and reach for hands that are not there."_

_-Otomo No Yakamochi_

_

* * *

_

**Three Years Later…**

**

* * *

**

He was sitting on that ledge, the one he hated with a furious, burning passion. In fact, he was straddled over it, but it wasn't night; in fact, it was midday and there was a cool breeze ruffling his hair. A small smile graced his lips as he looked over at the form that sat across from him.

"You and your rooftops Chuck Bass," Blair said with a smile as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear, "you should really come up with something new."

He chuckled, "come on Waldorf, you know me better than that. That's like asking me to get rid of my scarf. It's a Chuck Bass signature."

She laughed lightly and nodded as she took a sip of the glass of champagne, "speaking of your scarf, you really need to get rid of that thing. It really doesn't do you any justice. I've heard people call you Scarf Boy."

He frowned, "well maybe it's time those people learned what my name was."

"Uh oh, the Big Bad Bass is going to come strangle them with a scarf?"

Chuck laughed with her and silence fell again and he looked back out over the city.

"You know, I've really missed you Blair. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Well, I haven't been in town for a bit so it's understandable. But I promise, you'll see me again tomorrow night, and the night after that…I'm not going anywhere Chuck."

He looked over at her again and grinned, "good, because I don't think I could handle you being gone again."

Reaching over for her hand, Chuck's eyes grew dark with confusion when his hand passed through hers as if she were a ghost.

"Wha-," he questioned looking back up at her.

Suddenly, he was facing a brunette with tears streaming down her face, "its hard reaching for hands that aren't there isn't it Charles?"

"But…"

"I know how it feels. I remember what it was like," she said as she stood.

Scrambling quickly up after her, Chuck looked at Blair, "what?"

"It's time for me to go Chuck," she said softly looking over at him.

"What? Why?"

"Because you let go," she whispered before taking a step forward and falling gracefully off the edge.

"BLAIR!"

* * *

Chuck woke with a start, his eyes recognizing the dark ceiling above him. He took a breath and rested his head on the back of the pillow. It was just a dream. Or a nightmare. He wasn't sure anymore. Sometimes he liked thinking about Blair, the way she and he had clicked so easily, but at the same time it still hurt.

"You okay baby," asked a slightly sleepy voice next to him.

He looked over and forced a smile on his face, "yeah Jen," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into his bare chest, "just go back to sleep."

She nodded against his chest and immediately she fell back into a deep slumber.

Chuck lay there for a long time staring at the top of the youngest Humphrey's head. Three years ago, no one would have believed that he would begin dating the Brooklyn girl publicly, but after losing his father, and Blair, and then Serena and Nate he changed. There was a city full of girls that he could have picked from, but he had picked Jenny specifically because her appearance was the farthest thing from Blair that he could find, but her personality at times was just like the brunette's.

Although, when it first came out they were dating, about a year and a half ago, both of them received criticism for it. She was under eighteen; it was illegal for him to date her, especially if anything went wrong. And well, for Jenny, she got all of the repercussions of the girls at Constance and the boys at St. Jude's, not to mention her father and brother didn't approve of the relationship, and by the end of her junior year, she had moved in with Chuck to escape the constant conviction.

Things, over time, had smoothed down, and they were now just another society couple that occasionally appeared on page six when there was nothing much more interesting to report about. Although, the only reason she was in his bed at the moment was because she was just ending her winter break from her freshman year at design school, and she would tell you that it wasn't that enjoyable of a break because her boyfriend worked most of the time. But Chuck had told her countless times that Bart had left the company to him and being overworked wasn't a requirement but more of an expectation that he was forced to meet because he was still trying to prove that he belonged there. She was whiny; he tolerated it.

* * *

**Two Days Before The Anniversary…**

**

* * *

**

Chuck wasn't sure how long he lay there stroking the sleeping blond's hair, but the next thing he knew his alarm was going off and he had to slip out from under her head despite her many protests and headed off to the shower. By the time he was out, as usual, Jenny was up and in a short night gown waiting with a breakfast for him before giving him a kiss goodbye and promising to meet him for lunch.

He would take the limo to the office, go to the top floor, settle in the familiar leather chair, and begin to go through piles of paperwork of words that seemed to meld together beneath his eyes. He'd take calls, he'd listen to proposals, he'd have phone and video conferences with his company's half way across the world and then he would head over to the café across the street and have a meaningless lunch with Jenny before going back to the office and start the process all over again.

* * *

"I found the perfect dress for your charity ball tomorrow," Jenny gushed today at lunch, "I thought that maybe if you got off work early you could head over to Bendle's and see it before…"

Chuck sighed and pulled his wallet out and pulled one of the many credit cards out and slid it over to her, "why don't you just surprise me?"

Part of the reason he did this was because there was no way he was getting off work early tonight, plus it was exactly what Jenny wanted. She never came right out and asked him for the money, but he knew that was part of the reason she stayed in the relationship was because he had no problem giving her one of his credit cards so she could go and spend it on whatever her heart desired on Fifth Avenue.

"Would you mind if I got some shoes and accessories to go with it," she asked in an innocent voice.

He shrugged, "knock yourself out honey," he said in a rather bored tone as he took the last sip of his coffee pulled a few crisp bills from his wallet, setting them down on the table.

He stood and walked over to her side and leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, "I'll see you later sweetheart."

As Chuck pulled away he felt Jenny's hands cup his cheeks and pull him back, deepening the kiss. Repressing a sigh he complied with her wish before pulling away firmly this time.

"Later," he said softly before turning and making an abrupt exit.

It was the same routine every day. It never changed. It bored him. But it was safe. No one got hurt; no one's body mysteriously disappeared; no one heard him say I love you.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the office door as Chuck rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyes squinting in the soft lighting at the computer screen in front of him. One of the younger employees popped his head in and smiled, "hey boss, a few of us were going out for drinks and we wondered if you wanted to join us."

"No," he said calmly as he began typing on his computer again.

"Aw come on Mr. Bass," the guy said, stepping into the office a little more, "you're always the first to get to the office and the last to leave it. Don't you think you work hard enough?"

"No," was Chuck's answer again.

"Really? You need to loosen up. Come have a drink with us, and then you can go back to that honey of yours."

Brown eyes finally pierced the guy's in the doorway, "I said no," he said sharply, "if I have to say it again I will fire you."

An almost look of appall crossed the man's face before he raised his hands in surrender, "sorry, just thought I was being nice," he mumbled as he retreated out of the office.

Chuck ignored him and continued to work, but the moment the door was closed his hands fell and he slumped back in the chair. He had stopped drinking, ever since the night on the roof, he hadn't taken a sip of alcohol and he wasn't going to ever again. Slowly he let his head fall on the desk, closing his eyes, trying to block out everything.

* * *

He faintly heard the sound of a door opening and snapping shut, but he didn't look up.

"Rough day," a familiar, sweet voice asked him and he looked up quickly to find Blair smiling at him, her hands gripping the edge of the desk.

"Am I…" he started.

"Hallucinating? Yeah, I'm not really here. Just in your head," she said as she walked over to the book shelves on the wall, her fingers absentmindedly tracing the bindings of them.

"Great. It's nice to know I'm not crazy or anything," he said sarcastically.

She shot him one of her infamous glares, but it quickly softened as she moved back towards him.

"You look tired Bass," she said concerned, "have you been working this late all week?"

He nodded, yawning and rubbing his hands over his face, ignoring her emphasized sigh.

"That's not good for you and you know it. You're beginning to turn into your father. No wonder your employees fear you and you have no friends."

He opened his mouth but she pointed a finger at him and he quickly shut his mouth. A small smirk curled onto her lips, "wow, I wish I could've shut up that quickly when I was alive. Chuck Bass closing his mouth at a simple glare; you really have changed."

"You are a horrible ghost you know that," he said through gritted teeth.

Blair smiled and flounced down in the chair in front of his desk, "first of all, I'm not a ghost, and second of all, I appear to you how you think of me. Like I said before this is all in _your_ head Chuck."

Sighing again, Chuck ran his hands through his hair, "all right, well how do I get rid of you?"

"Simple. Let me go," she paused, "oh, wait you already did that."

"Blair," he protested, "that was an accident."

"Oh, I know that," she said sweetly, "but you keep blaming yourself. It's not my fault you chose me to be your Jiminy Cricket."

"Well, if you know it was an accident, why can't you just leave me alone," he asked agitated.

"Because you haven't figured out who pushed me yet."

"What," he asked confused.

"You really were wasted that night weren't you," she asked standing, "look, the only way you're going to get rid of me is if you let me go, and to do that you need to figure out what really happened that night."

She started for the door and Chuck watched her with curiosity, "until then," Blair said with a sickly sweet smile as she opened the door, "sweet dreams."

With that, the brunette walked out and closed the door, leaving Chuck staring at the silence that she had left.

* * *

**One Day Before The Anniversary…**

**

* * *

**

Chuck forced another smile as he shook another hand, "so glad you could come, please, enjoy the party," he said to the man and his wife whose names he could not remember.

Jenny's elbow was hooked around his elbow as they walked around the ballroom in The Palace. People dressed to the nines surrounded them, and Jenny seemed to be rather enjoying herself.

"You're going to be at the airport before I have to leave right," she asked, maintaining the smile on her face as she waved at people.

"Of course," he said in a dull tone, "what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"Well, it's just…I know what tomorrow is, and I don't want to worry about you dwelling on it too much."

Chuck remained silent. There was one thing he and Jenny talked about it and it was Blair, so he wasn't too sure what to say when she spoke.

"Oh look there's Serena and Nate," the blonde gushed, quickly glazing over the conversation topic.

"Let's," Chuck said rolling his eyes as she pulled him over to his former best friend's.

Serena and Jenny greeted each other with squealing hugs, and Nate just gave her a simple hug. Both of them looked at Chuck who nodded, "Archibald…Van Der Woodsen."

"Bass," they responded in unison.

There was an awkward silence between them and Jenny sighed, "you know what, I think I'm going to go look for Eric," she said breaking away from Chuck and quickly walking away.

Chuck's hand's immediately stuffed into his pocket and he looked towards the floor.

"So, are you two on winter break too," he asked, trying to make civil conversation.

"Yeah, we both head back tomorrow, but…" Serena started.

"There's a stop we have to make," Nate finished for her.

He nodded, knowing exactly what they were talking about. He looked up and opened his mouth, wanting to fix things, maybe ask them to go for coffee afterward, but he stopped himself.

"Excuse me," he said lamely stepping away from them and disappearing in the crowd.

Both of the old friend's stared after him and Nate sighed and Serena frowned.

"Well, at least we know Jenny wasn't exaggerating. That's not Chuck Bass," she said shaking her head, "that's just something that looks like him."

Nate was nodding in agreement, "I feel almost bad not seeing him, not trying to help him."

"Hey, he was the one who said we weren't friends anymore," Serena said sharply, "we won't help him until he asks for our help Nate."

"And when will that be Serena? Blair might have fallen over the edge, but Chuck's still hanging on, and if someone doesn't grab him…he's going to let go."

For a moment the blond paused, "you're taking a philosophy class aren't you?"

* * *

**The Anniversary…**

**

* * *

**

Every time this day came, Chuck woke up dying for a drink; anything that would sooth the extremely loud voices in his head. He dressed slowly and ignored the breakfast that Jenny offered him, but did give her a kiss and promise to see her off at the airport. He then proceeded to head out and stop at a flower shop, purchase a bouquet of hydrangeas and headed over to the cemetery.

Blair's headstone was of course eloquent, and every time he saw it he would trace the letters of her name slowly and read and reread the quote that Eleanor and Harold had decided to put on it.

"_I was born with an enormous need for affection, and a terrible need to give it."_

He would smile every time he would see that. It was only proper that it was something Audrey Hepburn had said it, and even more proper that it was one of the truest facts about Blair and several people failed to realize that.

"I miss you," he whispered, the words sounded more choked up than he meant.

A soft breeze blew towards him and he closed his eyes as he slowly sank down, his back resting against the headstone as he shook slightly, hating the fact that one petite girl could make him cry like this.

"She misses you too Chuck," a soft voice said, and he looked up to see, of all people at her grave, Vanessa.

His eyes were bloodshot and he looked down quickly, "what are you doing here? Didn't you hate her?"

Vanessa nodded and sat down beside him, "actually, yeah, but that doesn't mean I didn't care."

He bit his lip and looked over at her, and she looked back at him.

"If you want to be alone," she said quickly, but he shook his head as he stood, "no it's fine, he responded, "I have to go anyway, otherwise, I'm going to be late to the airport."

She nodded slowly, "well, if you ever need anyone to talk to Chuck…"

He nodded and sent her a small smile before heading down the grassy hill to his waiting limo.

"Stop for coffee first," he told his driver, "somewhere I haven't been before."

With a nod from the man, he slid in and rubbed furiously at his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

* * *

The limo stopped at Brooklyn coffee shop. Well, he wanted somewhere he had never been before and he had definitely never been here. It was just after the normal lunch hour and so the place was virtually empty. As he stepped through, the bell over the door signaling his entrance, soft music could be heard pouring from behind the counter. There were two girls standing behind it, both of their backs were towards him, once of them was singing along to the song.

"_Sleeping pills know sleeping dogs lie  
never far enough away  
Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt  
I've watched you slowly winding down for years  
You can't keep on like this...  
now's a bad a time as any"_

She certainly wouldn't make a career of singing, but she had a sweet voice, one that could entertain someone for a little while. From what he could see, she had long, straight brown hair cascading down her back, nice legs…the kind of girl who reminded him far too much of Blair, but one that he would enjoy spending a night in bed with none the less.

"Audrey," the other girl said, "do you mind taking this customer?"

The girl nodded and continued to sing the song as she made her way over to the cash register, Chuck standing there looking at what they had to offer as she continued to sing.

_"There, there baby  
it's just text book stuff  
it's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now darling  
oh don't kill yourself  
cause none of us were angels"_

Chuck looked back down from the menu over her head and his eyes met hers as she finished the last line of the chorus, "and you know I love you yeah."

For a moment he thought he was dreaming or hallucinating again, because while this had straight hair and not the usual curls he was used to, her eyes were ones that he wouldn't forget anywhere. He saw her lips move, but he didn't hear any of the words that fell out of her mouth.

"Blair?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1) Oh no! A cliff hanger! Is it really Blair? Or is Chuck really crazy?

2) Song: Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap

3) Thank you to those who reviewed and read the first chapter, those would continue to be appreciated because if you don't express interest…I stop writing.


End file.
